The Covenant’s Side
by Zether
Summary: The Covenant’s Side of the story


The Covenant's Side Author's notes: 1) All the characters belong to there respective owner Bungie.  
2) This is about the Covenant, NOT about MC or any UNSC personnel (but they will be in it)  
3) This is my first story. I hope you like it!  
  
Chapter one: The operation  
  
As the 25 year old elite Oukorved walked into the meeting room he noticed that his 27 year old friend Klarn, a red elite, and 37 year old friend Vandor, a gold elite veteran, were waiting for him. As Oukorved sat down the lights hanging from the ceiling reflected off of his massive black armor. Oukorved was the kind of elite that would always be prepared for anything. From a marine ambush, to Tuesday lunch specials in the covenant's mess hall. Klarn would make a joke out of any thing unless he was in the heat of a battle. Vandor was awarded his gold armor by saving 15 elites, 30 jackals, and 80 grunts from 132 marines with only 2 plasma grenades, a plasma pistol, and an energy sword. Oukorved earned his armor by planning an ambush on the Spartan's HQ and killing 3 spartans with minimal help. As the three sat in the room a purple elite they call Jorz entered the room. He obtained the purple armor and rank of general by planning the defeat of reach when he was a gold elite. Oukorved, Klarn, Vandor, and the rest of the elites in the room stood up and saluted. Jorz saluted back and gave the sign for at ease. All the elites sat down and waited anxiously for there assignment. "I'm glad to see all of you made it here," he said. "We have a very big problem. Our recovered artifact Halo has been destroyed by the humans. We have not yet figured out how an obsolete race could have done this but we our trying our best. Meanwhile, we are sending thousands of elites, grunts, jackals, Brutes, and hunters to take over those primitive beasts' home world that they call Earth. All of you in this room will be sent first to spear-head the operation."  
All the elites in the room were surprised. They never thought that they would ever have to take over the human's home world. Oukorved looked over at his two friends. He could tell that he was excited about all of this. Vandor wasn't to emotional right now; he was trained to look fearless even when all hope is lost. "You will all receive extra training over the next 3 months. From our current location it will still take time to get there". Jorz said with a confident look on his face.  
Jorz turned to leave the room but stopped by the door. He looked at the room of elites "Why are you all so worried?" He said, with a cheerful feel in his voice. "They're only human. Those little pests won't stand a chance against us."  
Jorz walked back to the center of the room. All the elites began to feel braver, more excitement rather than fear. "This guy is so awesome!" A blue elite whispered to Oukorved.  
Jorz seamed to scan the room with his eyes, looking at all of the elites. "You should all go back to your rooms," Said Jorz" "You all have a long 3 month training process ahead of you."  
Oukorved, Vandor, Klarn, and the rest of the elites stood up as Jorz left the room. All the elites were very excited to know that they are going to go to the human's home world but also very nervous. "I always wanted to go to the human plant!" said Klarn. "Maybe I could bring one home as a pet!" All the elites laughed by his joke. After a few hours most of the elites went to the mess hall for their dinner. Oukorved was in the line when his grunt friend Lev came up to talk to him. "Hey Oukorved," he said with a squeaky voice. "I heard we are having fried Chlark with cheese on top." "O yum." Oukorved said sarcastically. Chlark is a kind of animal found in outer space. As Oukorved got his food he went to a table with no one there. Oukorved doesn't like to talk very much. As he sat down, two hunters came through the doors. They went to the line and shoved Lev out of line. "HEY! THAT'S WERE I WAS!" Lev shouted in a high pitch squeal while punching and kicking the hunter.  
The hunter looked at Lev and kicked him into the other side of the cafeteria wall. As Lev lay on the ground unconsciously the hunter walked slowly to the grunt. Every one in the room was staring at the hunter who was marching toward the helpless grunt. As the hunter stood rite in front of the grunt Oukorved stood up. "DON'T TOUCH HIM!" He yelled to the hunter. When the hunter figured out who had called him he looked to the other hunter and started making jesters with his head. When they were finished they both walked to Oukorved. Oukorved was ready for a fight, even if he knew he wouldn't win, he was ready to defend his friend. "Why do you waste energy defending him?" The Hunter said in a deep voice. "He's just a little grunt." "O yeah, well that grunt is my friend." "If that's the way you want it," Said the second hunter. "We'll just kill you first."  
The first Hunter took a swing-punch at Oukorved but he dodged it just in time to get a kick in the ribs from the second hunter. As Oukorved fell to the ground he saw the doors swing open. Vandor and Klarn were talking about something but stopped when they saw they're friend in danger. Vandor told Klarn to go to the weapon room and bring two plasma guns. As Klarn left the room, Vandor jump-kicked the first hunter in the back, causing him to fall to the ground. As the hunter fell, the second hunter kicked Oukorved into a wall, knocking him out. Vandor jumped on the massive back of the hunter, clenching his neck. As the second hunter was trying to get the gold elite off his back, the first hunter got back up and walked toward Oukorved. The hunter was about to step on his head when a plasma bolt struck him in the back. As he turned around he saw Klarn with to plasma rifles and an over charged plasma pistol. Klarn threw one of the rifles to Vandor who had fallen off the hunter. Then Vandor stood up and shot at the charging hunter. The hunter then fell to the ground in pain as orange blood pored out of his legs. "I give up." the hunter said staring at Klarn and his over charged pistol. 


End file.
